the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Foop's Backstory
'''Foop's Backstory '''is the 8th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: A Trip to Third Street Synopsis: Foop's backstory as a powerful anti-fairy is explored. Character appearances: * Foop Cosma * Poof Fairywinkle * Goldie Goldenglow * Anti-Cosmo Cosma * Anti-Wanda Cosma * Cosmo Fairywinkle * Wanda Fairywinkle * Jorgen Von Strangle * Lisa Loud * David Miller Transcript: Flashback to a year ago: Foop was in his father's castle in Anti-Fairy World. He used to be a square anti-fairy who was also the most powerful of them all. Foop: Success! The world will be mine! Foop was interrupted by Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's screams of peril. Anti-Cosmo: No, Jorgen! Don't imprison us! Anti-Wanda: Yeah! We'll pay the anti-fairy tax to you! Here's a chicken leg! Anti-Wanda threw a chicken leg to Jorgen, who just glared at them evilly. Jorgen: TOO LATE! You anti-fairies are never getting out of here and you'll never live to see another Friday the 13th! Foop overheard, terrified. He reached his skull-fairy phone and called up Poof. Foop: Poof, it's happened! Jorgen is here to take me out! He- Jorgen came behind Foop and crushed his phone. Jorgen: Can hear everything you're saying. Back to prison you go, you filthy anti-fairy. Foop: Well. It was nice knowing me. ~ ~ ~ Foop and his parents were in a big prison cell in Fairy World. They could see everything that's happening in Fairy World. Poof and his parents were in Fairy World. Goldie and her folks were also there. Jorgen was there and looked furious. Jorgen: You good for nothing fairy godparents and your constant neglect of Da Rules has got to stop. You think I'm not watching. But I'm always watching. Cosmo: But we needed to give Timmy and Chloe that big pool of money! Wanda glared at Cosmo. Jorgen: POOL. OF. MONEY!?? Wanda: He didn't mean that, your greatness. You didn't.... Did you, Cosmo? Cosmo shrugged. Jorgen: THAT'S IT! Jorgen boomed his big wand on the ground of Fairy World. Jorgen: You just lost all your rights to your fairy godchildren. Timmy and Chloe now have no memory of who you are. Wanda: This is bad! Cosmo: I know! Poof: Poof, poof! Foop saw and overheard everything. Foop: I gotta stop him! Anti-Cosmo: Why bother? He'll just imprison us back here if we go against him. Anti-Wanda: Yeah. It's for the best. Meanwhile, I smuggled in some fried chicken. Enjoy! Anti-Wanda grabbed a chicken leg with her feet and began eating it. Foop sighed. He will rescue his friends. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, back in Fairy World, Jorgen was lecturing every fairy about Da Rules. Jorgen: And no making others fall in love. Mr. and Mrs. Goldenglow. You committed the worst crime yet. Goldie: You leave my parents out of this! Or else! Jorgen: OR WHAT?! Goldie looked scared. Goldie: Or... Or... Jorgen grinned evilly. Jorgen: That's what I thought. He slammed his wand yet again. Goldie's parents vanished in thin air. Goldie: What did you do to my parents? Jorgen: I put them in the magical limbo. Otherwise known as the underworld. Goldie: Get them out now! Jorgen: I would. But they're already being ripped to shreds by the fairy eating bird! Goldie: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Foop overheard and was determined to do something now. Foop: I must stop Jorgen. Foop used his magic baby bottle and broke out of the anti-fairy prison. He ran off. Anti-Cosmo: Foop! No! Anti-Cosmo and Ant-Wanda chased after Foop. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, down in Fairy World, Jorgen was terrorizing more people. Foop came down and confronted Jorgen. Foop: Okay, enough is enough, Jorgen Von Strangle. First you write the Da Rules, then you say my parents can't have any god kids, then you overthrow the Fairy AND Anti-Fairy council and throw all anti-fairies in jail, and now you KILL Goldie's parents! WHAT the heck? Jorgen: YES! You anti-fairies have been nothing but trouble for fairies! Wanda: No, Jorgen. They haven't. YOU have! With all your impossible rules! When Timmy Turner first got Cosmo and me as godparents, he was thrilled. However, your stupid rule book made it hard for him to have fun. And does he even really LIKE having to share godparents with Chloe Carmichael? NO! He does because YOU force him to! Jorgen: OH, IS THAT HOW IT IS? Wanda: It is. And... I'm not sure if I want to be a fairy anymore. Cosmo: You said it! ... Wait, what? Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda overheard and spoke out. Anti-Cosmo: And I'M not sure if I want to be an anti-fairy anymore if I'll be locked in JAIL all the time for crimes I didn't commit. Anti-Wanda: I hate to say... YOU'RE the real criminal, Jorgen. Foop: Then it's official! Let's all become HUMANS and ditch this place! The other fairies and anti-fairies said nothing. Goldie: I'm with you, Foop! Poof: Poof, poof! Cosmo: Ahhhh... What the heck? I'm with you! Wanda: Yes! It's about time. Anti-Cosmo: Then let's blow this popsicle stand! Anti-Wanda nodded while eating the rest of her chicken leg. Jorgen: But... But... You can't do this!! Foop: We can. And we will. Foop absorbed all the power in fairy world. Foop: And I also took a little prize for all of us. Foop, Poof, Goldie, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Cosmo all poofed themselves into humans, threw away their wands (except for Poof), and flashed out of Fairy World. Jorgen: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I CREATED YOU! I- ~ ~ ~ Back in the present day, Foop was telling the whole story to Lisa and David. Foop: And that's what happened. Jorgen vowed revenge, but I haven't seen him since. Safe to say, he'll NEVER push us former fairies and anti-fairies around anymore. Cosmo and Wanda adopted Goldie, but I'm not sure Poof likes having his ex-lover as his sister. Lisa and David were shocked. Lisa: I don't believe this! David: It all makes sense. Foop: Yes. But you can't tell anyone. If everyone knows I'm an anti-fairy or Poof and Goldie are fairies, it could spell trouble for us as Jorgen could easily track us down. Lisa: No worries, Foop. David: Your secret's safe with us! Foop smiled.Category:Episodes Category:Season 2